Forum:Innenminister Friedrich fordert Ende der Anonymität im Netz
http://www.spiegel.de/politik/deutschland/0,1518,778803,00.html Von mir aus kann man die Anonymität im Netz aufheben, aber ich glaube fast, dass gerade die kriminellen Elemente Wege und Mittel finden werden, entweder ausserhalb des Internets verdeckt zu kommunizieren oder durch Tricks im Internet unter Scheinidentitäten aufzutreten. Und interessant wäre auch, wie man dann anonyme Internetseiten und/oder Massenmails aus "Bananenrepubliken" oder sogar Inland (Stichwort: Botnetze) in den Griff bekommt. Denn bisher hat man nicht einmal diese unsägliche Spammailflut ausmerzen können, obwohl man es da ungemein leichter hat, den Hebel anzusetzen: den meisten geht es ja um Geld und diesen Weg kann man schließlich verfolgen - und trotzdem hat man nichts auf die Reihe bekommen. Und was macht man ausserhalb des Internets, damit nicht die klassischen Wege genutzt werden: anonyme Flugblätter, Plakatierungen oder Schreiben müsste man dann auch irgendwie kontrollieren. Und schließlich sollte - so oder so - sich die Diskussionskultur weltweits gravierend ändern. Es kann nicht angehen, dass sachliche Kritik mit "abstrus" oder ähnlichen Äusserungen einfach abgetan wird. Mit Kritik muss offen umgegangen werden, alles andere ist inakzeptabel, insbesondere wenn man aus egoistischen Machterhaltungsgedanken wider besseren Wissens die Kritik als "abstrus" ablehnt. Das letztere ist ja das Hauptproblem, dass Betrüger sich nichts sagen lassen. Und sich von diesen Betrügern, die vielleicht Geld, Macht und die halbe Nation hinter sich haben, vorführen zu lassen, dass da niemand darauf Bock hat, kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Nehmen wir mal an, ein stadtbekanntes Ku-Klux-Klan Mitglied beobachtet wie Barack Obama jemanden umbringen läßt und er das dann "petzt", wie schnell wäre dann das einfältige und unzutreffende "Kampagne"-Argument da? Tacheles 18:29, 8. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Das ist doch alles nur Sommerlochgeschwafel, dient vielleicht noch dazu ein paar Wählerstimmen aus dem Autoritären-Lager abzugreifen. Wenn Friedrich den Schwachsinn glaubt den er da von sich gibt ist er ein I-Net-Idiot (wie so einige Politiker). So etwas wäre nur global durchzusetzen. 1. Für Strafverfolgungsbehörden und sonstige "Dienste" ist jeder der normal im Netz unterwegs ist sowieso nicht anonym. 2. Wer wirklich anonym sein will der kann das auch, siehe z.B.: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tor_(Netzwerk) 3. Angenommen er würde durchsetzen können das jeder Beitrag in jedem Forum automatisch (über den Provider) mit Realnamen signiert würde (man stelle sich nur den Aufwand vor, jede Forensoftware müsste angepasst werden), man würde sich einfach über einen Anon-Server irgendwo im Rest der Welt einloggen. Diese würden wahrscheinlich wie Pilze aus dem Boden schiessen und der Friedrich ständ ziemlich blöde da. Viele Kosten verursacht für nix. Manchmal wünsche ich mir das solch schwachsinnige Politiker-Ideen mit Begeisterung aufgenommen würden. So dass sie umgestetzt werden müssten. Nur um dann (mal wieder) vom Verfassunggericht kassiert oder von der Wirklichkeit ad absurdum geführt zu werden. Schlingensief hatte recht: "Politik ist nicht wirklich real an Lösungen interessiert. Genauso wenig wie die Medien. Politik ist eine Simulation, die Lösungen vorgaukelt, die Medien simulieren die Aufdeckung dieser Simulation und manipulieren dadurch auf ihre Art." 88.77.216.117 11:25, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag: Guter SPON-Artikel von Sascha Lobo zum Thema, vergleicht Politikerverhalten mit Cargo-Kult: http://www.spiegel.de/netzwelt/web/0,1518,779289,00.html und da Cargo-Kult in westlichen Gesellschaften nicht nur in der Politik auftaucht, könnte man mit dem folgendem Wikipedia-Artikel den Kreis zum Wissenschaftsbetrieb schliessen: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cargo-Kult-Wissenschaft Man könnte Friedrich aber auch einfach eine Merkbefreiung ausstellen, hier das etwas in die Jahre gekommene offizielle Formblatt (anscheinend die erste Version und damit Netz-Historie): http://web.archive.org/web/20080707033003/http://kris.koehntopp.de/inkomploehntopp/00000.html 88.77.216.117 13:35, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Herr Dr. Friedrich warnt neuerdings vor Terrorgefahr. Herr Dr. Friedrich ist seit ca. 6 Monaten Innenminister. Da sollte sich dann auch bald mal `was tun zum weiteren Karrierenaufstieg. Die Doktorarbeit von Herrn Dr. Friedrich befaßt ein derart eigentümliches Thema, dass es mich wundert, warum niemand diesbezüglich Fragen stellt. Es geht da u.a. um Tote, um Erben, um Nachlässe von denen und um Gelder von den Toten und von den Erben und wie sich das alles irgendwie mit viel Blutwurst und buchhalterischer Kleinkrämerei am besten verwursten lässt. Ekelhaftes Metier. Vielleicht opfert sich ja mal memand und schaut sich (siech!) das mal an. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich jemand grundlos auf diese Art und Weise seine Meriten verdient haben will. - Nix gegen free will und out of space in mind und sonstige freiheiten aber der Herr Dr. Friedrich ist für mich in seiner Funktion auf seinen Seriösitätsgrad hin zu überprüfen. sorry wieviel tilden waren das jezt ich probiers mit 3 85.177.164.84 -------- Vorschlag zur Güte: können wir nicht eine Petition beim Bundestag (Bundesrat meinte ich) einlegen, die die Profilierung von Herrn Dr. Friedrich begünstigt? Eine Petition, welche besagt: "laß´Hamburg raus - geh`lieber nach Hintermotzingen in Oberbayern (weit weg von mir)"?... Wie wärs mit ner Insel so wie der Breivik aus Norwegen. Da haben wir doch auch ein paar Inseln, auch UNBEWOHNTE. - Da könnte Herr Dr. Friedrich sich doch ein paar Gesichter an die Bäume pinseln und dann volles Rohr drauflosknallen. So wie er es vom Schützenverein kennt. Hinterher kann er ja dann auch gerne lang und breit damit rumprahlen, wieviele Terroristen er da vorhin abgeknallt hat um die Nation zu retten. Das würden wir ihm doch dann alle danken oder nicht (abgesehen von den Bäumen natürlich)... Also, mit einer erfolgreichen Petition in diese Richtung würde Herr Dr. Friedrich immer sympatischer in meinen Augen werden.... --------------------------------------------------------------------------- hoffe durch meinen neuen (alten) Beitrag nicht alles durcheinanderzubringen. Ich ergänze hier nur meine Ansicht der Dinge, die ich vorhin im Diskussionsteil losgeworden bin. also redundant sozusagen. Nützt ja nix ;-). So jetzt gestern haben wir den Salat, gottseidank (Friedi?) ist nichts weiter passiert. Da waren wohl ein paar Kühlbeutel im Sommer fehlgeleitet worden (ich hab die Dinger übrigens auch im Gefrierschrank). Wieso äussert sich denn nicht unser heldenhafter Herr Innenminister Dr. Friedrich zu der ERFOLGREICH VERHINDERTEN TERRORAKTION sondern unser schlecht toupetierter Herr Boxbach (hat der eigentlich ne Drarbeit verfasst?)???! 85.177.154.91 21:45, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC)